A Heart's Pain
by Serenita
Summary: Serena finds Darien with another girl....but it's not what is seems....then she loses her memories....of ever meeting him.... Please RR
1. Prologue

Author: Serenita  
Title: A Heart Pain  
Rating: PG  
  
HI! This is Serenita! Please e-mail be to tell me if  
you liked the story.  
  
Prologue  
Serena was running down the street. There  
were tears streaming down her beautiful face. She  
was full of anger, frustration, and sorrow. People  
were quickly moving out of her way. They looked  
after her and then had to move out of the way again.  
A young man with dark hair and deep ocean blue  
eyes was right behind her calling her name.   
  
"Serena! Wait!" he called. Serena heard him and that  
just made her run faster. She couldn't talk to him  
now. Not after he.... She couldn't even think it. She  
ran out into the middle of the street, tripped, and fell.  
She tried to pull herself up but was weak from  
running so far. "SERENA! LOOK OUT!" Darien  
screamed. She turned to see a car heading straight for  
her.  
  
Yes I know, the 'hit by the car story' but it  
really isn't! Tell me what you think!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

Author: Serenita  
Title: A Hearts Pain  
Rating: PG  
Chapter One  
  
Hi! Me again. Tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter One  
  
*Two days Earlier* Serena walked along the sidewalk  
of a busy street. She tugged her coat around herself.  
It was an unusually cold day in April. It was  
Tuesday and she just got out of school. She was  
looking around for Darien. She saw him. He was  
sitting on a bench, his nose in a book.   
  
"Hey! Darien!" she called. She ran to him. He looked  
up and looked for the voice that had called him. A  
smile formed on his face when he saw a golden  
-hared angel running to him. But this wasn't any  
angel. This was HIS angel. She ran up to him, her  
face beaming. He put a hand on her chin and pulled  
her close. His lips gently touched hers. Then depend  
the kiss she had been wanting. When they parted,  
Serena smiled devilishly. Darien smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about, meatball head?" She  
sighed.   
  
"I just can't wait till you take me out on Sunday." He  
playfully smiled. "Whatever are you talking about?"  
He said in a cheesy English accent. "I have no plans  
to do anything on Sunday." Serena was shocked not  
knowing that he was teasing.  
  
" DARIEN!!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!!!  
SUNDAY"S OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!!"   
Darien laughed. Serena understood and pretended to  
be mad at him. She folder her arms in front of her  
chest and turned away from him. "You know. If you  
don't care about me that much to forget our  
anniversary, then I should just find someone else."  
She said more seriously that she thought that she  
could. Darien stopped laughing and his eyes went  
wide. 'He must've thought I was serious. Serves him  
right.' She thought. She decided to carry on with her  
little act.  
  
"Serena! Are you serious!?! Listen to me. I was only  
kidding! It was just a joke!" his worry continued to  
rise. She could never understand how much love she  
had brought into his life since she had hit his head  
with a test paper. He loved her so much. More that  
he could ever express to her. Serena saw how  
distraught he was and she smiled and wrapped her  
arms around his neck.  
  
"I was only joking too." she whispered in his ear. His  
body relaxed as sigh of relief escaped through his  
lips.   
  
"I was worried there for a moment." Serena smiled.  
  
"Did you actually think I would leave you? You have  
so little faith, Darien. But don't worry. I will fix that."  
Then she kissed him with so much passion that any  
warm-blooded man would die of pleasure. Darien  
was real close to that at that point. Somehow he  
made it through without picking her up, covering her  
with all of his kisses and holding her forever in his  
protective arms. When she pulled away he was awe  
struck and just stared at her. She smiled. " I have to  
go Darien." She took his hand and kissed his  
fingertips. "I'll see you tomorrow." She slowly let go  
of his hand as she walked away. He stared after her.  
He was the luckiest guy in the world. How could he  
have it so good? He smiled, then turned around and  
gathered his things. He didn't notice someone in the  
shadows. She pursed her lips and balled up her fist.  
Darien was actually kissing that... that... meatball  
head! How could he ever like her! She was so ditzy!  
Then she thought to herself. What did she have to  
worry about? He would be hers in no time. She took  
out her compact and fixed her make up. She strolled  
over to him with confidence and style.   
  
"Hello, Darien." She said.  
  
  
Soooooooooooo? Did ya like it? E-me.  
  



	3. Chapter Two and Three

Author: Serenita  
Title: A Hearts Pain  
Rating: Pg  
Chapter 2+3  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena walked up to Raye's temple with stars  
in her eyes. (Literally) Raye looked at her and sighed.  
"She was with Darien again." She whispered to Amy.  
Amy looked at Raye and smiled. Serena sat down  
and opened one of her schoolbooks and....  
STUDIED!?! They were all talking before, but when  
they saw that she was actually studying, they all  
froze and stared. She looked up from her book when  
she realized they weren't talking.  
  
"What?" she said.   
  
"Your... your... your studying!?!" said Mina. Serena  
understood.   
  
"Yeah, I am. I wanted to.... improve my school grades."   
  
"Why would you ever want to do that! You never  
have wanted to do that before!" said Raye. Serena  
smiled. "I want to be better for Darien." She said.  
  
"Serena," said Lita. "You shouldn't change the way  
you are just for a guy. He's supposed to love you for  
you. Not that I'm saying that you shouldn't study,  
but don't be studying just for him. You should be  
doing it for you." All looked at Lita. Now she was  
confused.  
  
"When did you get so smart?" said Mina. They all  
laughed.   
  
"I'm not JUST doing this for Darien. Mom has been  
real pissed at me lately and I'm sick of hearing Rini  
say that I'm just a brainless knucklehead. They all  
laughed again. "I think it might be a good idea if I  
call Darien and ask him if he would want to help  
me." Said Serena She walked over to Rayes phone  
and dialed Darien's number. After a few rings Serena  
got his answering machine. "Hey, Darien. This is  
Serena. I was just wondering if we could make a  
study date if your not too busy. Give me a call at  
home. Bye!" then she hung up the phone. I wonder  
were he could be, she thought to herself. She just  
shook it off, smiled, and went back to study (and  
gossip) with her friends.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The Next Day* Serena was walking home from school  
with an achievement in her hands. She got a B+ on a  
test. Just for studying the night before. She was so  
proud of herself. She ran home to see her mother.  
When she walked in her mother was standing there  
waiting for her.   
  
"Well, Miss Serena, were is this test I hear you had  
today?" Serena decided to fool her mother. She  
looked down at the floor.   
  
"Serena!" her mother said.  
  
"I did really terrible on it mom. You'll be so  
disappointed."  
  
"Let me see it." Her mom said angrily. Serena  
handed her mom the test paper. Her mom was stern  
at first. Then her eye's got real wide and her mouth  
flew open in surprise. "SERENA! THIS IS THE BEST  
PAPER I HAVE EVER SEEN! YOU GOT A B+! I AM  
NOT DISSAPOINTED I AM AMAZED! I AM SO  
PROUD OF YOU!" Her mother ran and hugged  
Serena so hard she could hardly breathe. Five  
seconds later a stampede of feet could be heard  
coming down the stairs. Serena's dad, Sammy, and  
Rini had heard her mother's reaction to Serena's  
paper and came down to see if it was true. Serena's  
mom handed it to Serena's dad and Rini and Sammy  
gathered around him. All of them did the exact same  
thing Serena's mom did except the outburst. Her dad  
and mom were so proud. Sammy said.   
"So what! The meatball head got a B+. I've got B+'s  
and haven't gotten this much attention." Rini was  
just smiling. Serena then kissed her parents and the  
cheek and said. "I have to go meet someone. I'll see  
you later!" and she took off. Rini knew exactly were  
she was going. Serena ran to meet Darien in the Park.  
'Oh no! I'm late! I hope he won't be mad at me.' She  
ran to the bench in the park were they usually would  
meet. He wasn't there. He wasn't sitting there with  
his nose in a college book or writing down stuff in a  
notebook. He just wasn't there. She walked over to  
the bench. She wasn't THAT late. He wouldn't of just  
left after being five minutes late. So she sat down on  
the bench, in the cold and waited for him. And  
waited for him. And waited for him. She waited for  
him for an hour and he didn't come. She got up and  
walked home. When she got there she was really cold  
and tired. She had a quick snack and ran upstairs to  
her room. It was 8:30pm. She picked up her phone  
and pressed speed dial for Darien's number on her  
phone. It rang twice, then someone picked up.   
  
"Hello?" it said. Serena didn't speak. She was silent.  
She kept the phone there. She was frozen in shock.  
"Hello?" it said again. Serena hung up. Tears formed  
in her eyes as she started to cry. She placed her head  
in her hands as she cried. It wasn't Darien's voice  
that she heard on the other line. It was a woman's  
voice.  
  
Uh-oh! Believe me its not what you think.  
(Hint hint) So Ya like?  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Author: Serenita  
Title: A Hearts Pain  
Rating: PG  
Chapter Four  
Chapter Four  
  
Serena was tired. That she had to say  
was true. She was up half of the night crying. No  
school today, so she decided to go to the Arcade to  
see her friends. None of them were there except  
Andrew. She went up to see him. He smiled at first  
then his face fell when he saw her expression.   
  
"What's wrong Serena?" he asked. She sighed.   
  
"Was Darien here already?" she asked. Andrew  
nodded.   
  
"You just missed him." Serena was silent for a  
moment.   
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I tell you something?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
" Darien didn't meet me yesterday so I got worried  
and I called Darien last night. When I did... A... A  
woman answered the phone. I could hear his voice in  
the background. He was alone with another  
woman!" then she broke down and cried. Andrew  
tried to comfort her. Andrew never thought he could  
ever be this mad at his best friend, but he was. Serena  
was the most caring person. Darien once told him  
that he couldn't even imagine life with out her, and  
now he was cheating on her! Through her tears  
Serena looked up at him.  
  
" Andrew, promise me something."  
  
"Anything, Serena."  
  
" Please don't tell Darien that.." she looked off in the  
distance.   
  
"That I know." Andrew didn't know what to say. He  
wanted to yell at Darien but if he didn't promise  
Serena... well, he had to promise her. This was  
enough on her already.  
  
"Sure, Serena, I give you my..." just then Darien  
walked in. Serena saw Andrews's eyes spark with  
anger and she turned to see him. Her hand flew to  
her mouth. Darien waved to them both. If it weren't  
for Serena being there and him giving her his word,  
Darien would have been dead already. Serena's eyes  
glimmered with tears as she ran past Darien and out  
the door. Darien watched her leave and called out  
her name. He looked confused then turned to  
Andrew. Andrew glared at him, and then looked to  
the direction Serena had gone. Sadness filled his eyes  
as he turned from Darien and continued his work.  
He didn't look at him the whole time he was there.  
He decided something was wrong with Serena and  
she had told Andrew about it. It also must have had  
something to do with him since Serena told him  
absolutely everything. He turned to leave and  
Andrew saw him going.   
  
"Darien!" Andrew said. Darien turned to face him.  
"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Andrew was serious.  
Best friend or not, he wouldn't let anyone hurt  
Serena like he did, Serena was like a kid sister to him.  
Darien's eyes grew wide. "Go! Go after her! Before  
you lose her, GO!" Andrew shouted. Darien turned  
and went after Serena  
  
  
Serena stopped and sat down on a bench at  
the park. She placed her head in her hands and  
started to cry. Darien was her world. If he left her...  
she would kill herself. There would be nothing left to  
live for. Rini wouldn't be born, she wouldn't be  
Queen, and she wouldn't have him by her side either.  
She heard heavy footsteps coming closer to where  
she was. She looked up to see Darien running  
towards her. She got up and turned to run from him,  
but he caught her. "Let me go, Darien." She said  
calmly.   
  
"No, Serena. Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
Serena's eyes filled with hate. Something Darien had  
never seen in her eyes before.   
  
"Don't give me that crap, Darien! You know exactly  
what's wrong! You're apart of it!" Darien was  
confused. "I called your place last night and a  
woman picked up Darien, a woman! You were..."  
she stopped. She didn't want to say it. Darien  
understood, but was know a little mad that she  
would think that.   
  
"Serena, that was Caroline. She's a classmate of mine  
and we were working on a project."  
  
"Oh, well you should of told me about it, Darien,  
'cause than I wouldn't have waited for you for over  
an hour yesterday!" she said sarcastically. Darien  
winced as she yelled at him. He was tired from  
staying up last night working on the project and was  
real sick of her yelling at him. "Oh, and another  
thing, what about tomorrow? Are you canceling that  
too? Not planning to tell me about that so I can wait  
for you AGAIN!?! So I can..."  
  
He swung his hand around and slapped her clear  
across that cheek. "Serena! Shut Up! Your acting like  
everything is about you! The world doesn't revolve  
around YOU!" Serena's anger melted into sadness.  
She placed a hand over her cheek were he had  
slapped her. Darien's eyes went wide as her realized  
what he just did. He looked down at his hand, which  
was turning red. "Serena I..." she cut him off.   
  
"No, Darien, your right. The world doesn't revolve  
around me." She said in a quiet voice full of hurt and  
pain. "I revolve around my world. Do you know  
what my world is? YOU! You have always been. I  
thought I knew my world. But to tell you the truth, I  
don't know my world anymore, Darien, I don't know  
you!" And with that she turned and ran with tears in  
her eyes. Darien just stared at her as she left. He let  
everything she had just said soak in. She was right.  
Everything she said was true. He turned back to walk  
back home to meet Caroline for another study  
session. But deep down he wanted to be holding  
Serena in his arms, kissing her, and telling her that he  
loved her right then.  
  
  
Oh Boy. Look what he did. What's he gonna do  
about it? E-mail me!  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Author: Serenita  
Title" A Hearts Pain 5  
Rating: Pg  
Chapter Five  
Chapter Five  
  
"And that's what happened." Serena said to  
her friends. Right after her fight with Darien she  
went straight to Raye's temple. She started to cry  
again.   
  
"I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Yes you do, Serena." Said Raye. Serena looked up at  
her. "You always have. You have to go over there  
and sort this thing out with Darien. Yes he had no  
right to slap you, but he was just angry and a little  
stressed out. Your love with him can overcome this  
thing. Just try." Serena smiled at Raye.   
  
"She's right, Serena. Go over there and talk to him. "  
said Lita.  
  
"I agree." said Mina.   
  
"You two are meant to be together." Amy nodded.  
  
"You shouldn't let a little thing like this ruin it all.  
Not after all that you've been through to be  
together." Serena smiled.  
  
"You're right. I'll go. Thanks for everything you  
guys!" and ran off to Darien's  
  
Serena was walking down the hallway to  
Darien's apartment. When she arrived at his door,  
she took a deep breath and opened it. Big mistake.   
  
" Hi Dar..." she started to say but stopped. Darien  
was lying on the couch, with a girl on top of him,  
them kissing. Serena's hand flew to her mouth. The  
girl on top of him, probably Caroline, glared at her  
and said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Can we help you?" Darien stared at Serena.   
  
"Serena." He whispered. Serena started to back out.  
  
"No." she whispered.   
  
"Serena! Wait!" he called.   
  
"No! Darien! NO!!!" she said and then turned and  
ran. As she ran out of the building she thought to  
herself. How could you ever be so stupid!?! Of course  
Darien is cheating on you. The other girl is gorgeous  
and sophisticated, and everything for him. You are  
just a spoiled, selfish, stupid, girl. She ran down the  
street as fast as she could.  
  
  
* 15 Minutes earlier* Darien sat on his  
couch with Caroline next to him. She was going  
through her papers but eyed him every few seconds.  
He didn't really notice. All he could think about was  
Serena, the fight they had, and how she looked when  
he blew her off. What was he thinking. She was the  
most important thing to him. How could he say that  
to her? Caroline looked at him. She slowly slipped  
her hand on to his thigh. That pulled him out of his  
thoughts. He took her hand off of him and shook his  
head.   
  
"No, Caroline. I don't like you like that. I have a  
girlfriend who I love very much." Caroline looked  
sad and went back to her papers and Darien went  
back to his thoughts. A few minutes later Caroline  
turned to Darien and threw herself in his arms. His  
eyes went wide as he stared at her so close to him.   
  
"Darien! I love you! Leave that Meatball head and  
take me. She doesn't deserve you! We're perfect for  
each other!" Darien just stared at her.   
  
"I..." he started to say, but then she pushed him  
down onto the couch and kissed him. Right then the  
door opened. Darien heard a voice gasp. Caroline  
stopped and turned to face the intruder. Darien  
turned to see Serena. His eyes went wide. Oh no! He  
thought. She'll think we... he heard Caroline speak.  
  
"Can we help you with something?"   
  
"Serena." He whispered.   
  
"No." she whispered as he looked at her.   
  
"SERENA! WAIT!" he shouted.   
  
"No. Darien, NO!" she cried out as she turned and  
ran. He sat there realizing what had just happened.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Caroline said. He pushed  
her off, grabbed her books and her hand, and threw  
them out the door. She stood there with a huge pile  
of papers everywhere. He turned and locked the  
door.   
  
"What about the project?" she said. He glared at her.  
  
"You probably just ruined my relationship with the  
one person who I have ever loved. For that I can't  
forgive you. Screw the damn project." And he turned  
to go after Serena.  
  
Serena ran with tears streaming down her face.  
People were dodging out of her way and if they  
didn't she would make them. No one had as much  
pain in her heart as she did.' I wish I had never met  
him' she thought to herself. She knew Darien was  
behind her. She didn't want to talk to him. They  
could never be and probably never would. He was  
calling her name over and over. Each time she  
pushed herself to run faster. She suddenly tripped  
and fell in the middle of the street. She tried to push  
herself up but couldn't.   
  
"Serena, look out!" she heard Darien say. She turned  
to see a car coming right for her. She saw Darien look  
in helpless horror. There was nothing he could do.  
He was too far away. She stood up knowing it  
wouldn't help. She closed her eyes tight, heard the  
tires screech, felt the pain, and then... darkness.  
  
  
E-mail me.  



	6. Chapter Six

Author: Serenita  
Title: A heart's pain  
Rating: PG  
Chapter Six  
Chapter Six  
  
Darien sat in a chair. He had been sitting there  
for over a day. Only moving when he absolutely had  
to. She lied there looking as beautiful as ever. Even  
though there were IV's on her and tubes in her she  
looked as dazzling as ever just lying there. Her  
eyelids were shut in a peaceful like sleep, her  
breathing was normal. The doctors said that she had  
a concussion and was in a coma. They were unsure of  
when she was to wake up, if ever. Darien leaned  
forward and gently kissed her eyelids. When he sat  
back tears were in his eyes as he remembered what  
happened.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Serena! Look out!" he called. She looked at the car  
coming for her and gasped in horror. He saw her  
stand up and close her eyes, waiting for it to hit her.  
It was torture for him. It was like watching the end of  
the world. And technically to him, it was. She was his  
world. He saw it hit her, her go flying, and then...  
nothing. All he could remember was running to her.  
It could have taken seconds, minutes, hours, he  
didn't know. Time practically stopped for him. His  
only focus was reaching her. When he did he gently  
picked her up and held her in his arms. He started  
rocking whispering to her, 'I'm sorry.' over and over.  
Then the paramedics came. They took her away form  
him, put her on a stretcher and started to leave. He  
grabbed one by the sleeve.  
  
"Please, can I go with you? I have to be with her." He  
looked at him.   
  
"Are you family?" he asked. Darien thought for a  
moment. Was he? Did she mean that much to him?  
Did he mean that much to her?   
  
"Yes." He said. The man nodded and Darien hopped  
in the back of the ambulance. The whole time he  
stared at her gently stroking her face. When they got  
to the hospital they took her away. He couldn't go  
with him. His angel left his sight. He begged the  
front desk into letting him go. Even when he said he  
was a doctor in training they said no. So, drearily, he  
walked over and sat in a chair in defeat. Soon Raye,  
Amy, Lita, and Mina came followed by her family.   
Her mom and dad immediately went to the front  
desk. The girls came over to him.   
  
"Hi, Darien." They said.   
  
"What happened?" asked Raye. Darien looked at the  
ground. Serena probably told them about their fight.  
He was ashamed to tell them what happened.   
  
"No." was all he said.  
  
"Please Darien." Amy said with tears.   
  
"We need to know." He sighed.  
  
"Serena came to my apartment. Caroline was there  
and she was... putting moves on me. I told her no  
and didn't think anything of it. I was too busy  
thinking about our fight. Serena and I. Caroline took  
me by surprise. She pushed me down on the couch  
and kissed me." They all gasped at that. " Just then,  
before I could do anything, Serena walks in, with out  
even knocking. So she took off thinking I was  
cheating on her. I went after her. She was too far  
ahead. She ran into the middle of the street and  
tripped. A car was coming right for her. I was too far  
away to do anything, so I called out to her. She saw  
the car, stood up, and braced herself for the impact  
that was coming. It hit her and..." Darien had to  
stop. Tears were falling from his eyes, rapidly. The  
girls hugged him as they cried too. Irene and Ken  
Tsukino walked out. There were tears in their eyes.  
They saw the group of teens huddled around a  
Young man. They were all crying. Ken finally  
realized that Darien wasn't a threat to his daughter  
and that he truly cared about her. Just by looking at  
him he could tell. The girls saw them coming and ran  
up to them. Darien sat in the chair, his head in his  
hands, crying. "How is she?" they asked worriedly.   
They motioned the girls to come with them as they  
walked to where Darien was. He deserved to know  
too.   
  
"Darien?' asked Irene. He looked up to she her  
smiling at him through her own tears. He looked  
embarrassed and wiped away his own tears.   
  
"The doctors say she has a concussion. Right now she  
is in a coma and... they don't know when she will  
wake up or even... at... all." It was hard to get those  
words out. She watched the young mans face turn to  
horror, worry, and then indescribable sadness.  
Sadness she had never seen on anyone's face before.  
He started to cry again, even harder than before.  
Irene felt desperate sorrow for him. She decided to  
leave him be. They saw Serena already. They soon  
left. The girls, however, stayed as long as they could.  
They were right by her side the whole time. They left  
around midnight. Darien wanted to stay with her  
until she woke up. So once they left he went to her  
room. It was unbearable. The way she looked there  
was indescribable. He pulled up a chair and sat  
down.   
  
~End Flashback~ and that was where he was for the  
past 36 hours, getting very little sleep. He was  
staring at her beautiful face. Just watching   
her. If only he hadn't said those things. If only he had  
known... It was his fault she was here. It should be  
him on that hospital bed. Not her, HIM. The rest  
were out in the hallway, sleeping. They were there  
since yesterday. But he was by her side the whole  
time. Once one of the doctors asked him to leave the  
room and he was ready to slug the guy. He suddenly  
saw her stir. He jumped up and stood over her bed.  
Her eyes fluttered open. He smiled with happiness.   
  
"Amy! Raye! Lita! Mina! EVERYONE! She's Awake!"  
he called. They all rushed in.  
  
"Oh! My BABY!" Mrs. Tsukino said as she rushed to  
hold her daughter. The whole time Serena was  
staring at Darien. Almost looking right through him.  
The doctors came in and checked her. They thought  
she would be able to go home in the next three days  
but she would have to be off of school for about two  
weeks. That made her very happy. Her parents left to  
leave her alone with her friends and Darien. Raye  
rushed up to her and threw her arms around.   
  
"Oh! I'm so happy your Okay!" She said through her  
tears. Serena hugged her back.  
  
"I'm glad too, but..." she said "who is that?" They all  
looked at her.   
  
"Who is who?" asked Darien. She stared at him.   
  
"Who are YOU!?!"  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

  
Author: Serenita  
Title: A Hearts Pain  
Rating: PG  
Chapter 7  
Chapter 7  
  
Darien looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Who am I? Serena, don't you remember me?" he  
asked. She looked at him and shook her head.   
  
"No. I have never seen you before in my life." She  
said. They looked at her with astonishment.  
  
"Serena. It's me, Darien. Your boyfriend!" Serena  
smiled in a giddy sort a way. He smiled thinking that  
she was fooling him.  
  
"You, my boyfriend!?! You gotta be kidding me! The  
only guy who's ever liked me was Melvin. I like  
Andrew, the arcade guy. Also, your too hot to be my  
boyfriend." She said. Then her hand flew to her face  
realizing what she had just said. Darien looked at her  
with great sadness.   
  
"I'm so sorry!" she said. Tears came to Darien's eyes  
as he walked out of the room. Serena looked at her  
friends.   
  
"Was it something I said?" she asked. Her friends  
shook their heads in disbelief.   
  
  
Darien leaned against the wall outside of Serena's  
room. He started to cry. How could she not  
remember him? They were destined to be together!  
They needed each other. Now look at it! She was  
bringing up ANDREW again. All the pain of the past  
times he watched Serena flirt with Andrew before  
they went out came flooding back into his mind. To  
much pain. He had to go. He would call the girls  
later and talk to them privately, without Serena there.  
He couldn't bear to see her say that to him again.  
And with that, he left.  
  
  
Amy got a call early the next morning from  
Darien. He was very upset and wanted to meet all  
the girls at his apartment. Serena would be still in the  
hospital for another day. The all showed up at about  
ten o'clock and sat down on his couch.   
  
"So, did you find anything out? Why she can't  
remember me?" he asked urgently. Amy smiled at  
his antics but then a look of sadness crossed her face.  
  
"Actually, Darien, I did." She said. They all looked at  
her.  
  
"WELL!?!" they said simultaneously. She sighed  
deeply.   
  
"Well, you see, the silver crystal is connected to  
Serena's heart. So whenever she is upset, or happy,  
or in indescribable sadness, it reacts to it. In this case  
it wanted to make her happy, so it granted her a  
wish." She stopped, looked sad, and looked at the  
ground.   
  
"What was the wish?" Darien asked.   
  
"Well.. I analyzed the crystal with my computer  
and..." She stopped in mid-sentence. " Darien, you  
got to remember that it granted a wish she made  
when she was really sad."  
  
"TELL ME!?!" he shouted.   
  
"She wished that she had never met you." Amy said.  
Darien was shocked. Serena, his Serena, who he  
loved more than life itself, wished that she had never  
MET him? And the crystal GRANTED it? Tears  
slowly came to his eyes.   
  
"So she'll never love me again? I'll be all alone?" he  
asked. Amy's eyes widened. "Oh, No! She wished  
that she never had met YOU! Not Endymion YOU!  
She still loves Endymion but she doesn't know you.  
You have to win her love back and that will help her  
recover her memories." Darien sighed in defeat.   
  
"So I have to win her affection over all the OTHER  
guys that like her! Do you know how hard it was to  
get them off her back when we were going out? Just  
think what it will be like now!" He placed his head in  
his hands.   
  
"Well, then, you'll have to transform into the man of  
her dreams." Said Lita.   
  
"If I know Serena, she'll want a dashingly handsome  
man, with roses and candy. Take her on romantic  
walks, and candle light dinners. You know, the usual  
stuff." Darien looked up at her.  
  
"The usual stuff?" he asked. "I never did any of that  
for her. Before! I barely paid her the attention she  
deserved! I never told her how much I truly loved  
her. You never realize how much you love someone,  
until you lose them." Tears started to form at his eyes  
again.   
  
"But you haven't lost her." Said Mina.   
  
"Not yet." Said Raye.   
  
"Don't give up hope until you know for sure." Said  
Lita.   
  
"Yeah," said Amy, "you to try to get her. I know you  
will." He smiled.   
  
"Thanks you guys. I just hope she'll talk to me." Mina  
grinned evilly.   
  
"Oh, don't worry, she will." She said. "And what is  
that suppose to mean?" asked Lita. "Oh nothing."  
She said smiling. "Just meet us at the arcade around  
2:30 tomorrow." And Mina got up and left.  
  
  
Now what Is Mina up to? E-mail me please!  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Author: Serenita  
Title: A Hearts Pain  
Rating; PG  
Chapter 8  
Chapter 8  
  
"Thanks so much you guys! I love having a   
girls day out!" Serena said. They all were at the  
arcade having a milkshake. Mina had called Darien  
and discussed the "plan" with him. No one else  
knew it but them. Then Darien walked in smooth and  
suave. Everyone gasped except Mina who just  
grinned. He was out of his old tan pants, black  
turtleneck, and green coat. Now he was wearing tight  
black jeans which had a chain hanging out of it, a  
black button up shirt, shades, and... HIS HAIR! It  
was spiked up! He had had it cut and spiked! All the  
girls including Amy couldn't miss the fact that he  
looked pretty damn sexy! Serena just stared at him.  
'Wow!' she thought, 'He's hot! Oh no! He's coming  
this way!' Serena just went back to drinking her  
milkshake. He walked over to their table and leaned  
over by Serena who just happened to be sitting on  
the end.   
  
"May I by graced to sit with you beautiful ladies?" he  
asked. Serena blushed a deep red and then moved  
over. He sat down just a little to close for Serena to  
be able to stop her heart form beating fifty miles an  
hour. They continued to talk and gossip. Surprisingly  
Darien had a gossip side to him. The laughed and  
joked for a while. Slowly, one by one, the girls  
slipped out to leave. Soon it was only Darien and  
Serena at the table.  
  
"...and then she said, 'A dog? Who has a dog?'" then  
Serena and Darien burst out laughing.   
  
"You're a real nice girl Serena. I had fun talking to  
you toady." Serena smiled.   
  
" So did I." He grinned.   
  
"Say, what are you doing Saturday?" she thought to  
herself. He was asking her out on a date! Him! The  
sophisticated, hot, sexy, romantic, college guy was  
asking HER out!   
  
"Nothing," she said. "Why?"  
  
"Well..." he said. "I happen to want to go out with  
you." Serena's eyes widened in surprise and  
happiness. "How does seven sound?"   
  
"Seven sounds great!" she said. He smiled.   
  
"Remember to dress fancy and sexy." And he kissed  
her quickly as he got up to leave. She watched him  
leave and sighed.  
  
  
~Saturday~ Serena twirled around in front of  
her mirror.   
  
"So, how do I look?" She asked her friends.   
  
"Gorgeous!"  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"You'll wow him!"   
  
"Yeah, you look awesome!" She smiled. Serena was  
wearing a white, off-the-shoulder dress. It was tight  
fitted on her upper body and then flared out with  
many frills and ruffles once it reached her hips. There  
were little red roses embroidered all over her dress.   
Her hair was done up in a fancy piled on top of the  
head style. Her four-inch heels made her seem taller  
than she really was. She could've easily passed for  
eighteen. She was wearing her mother's diamond  
necklace, which she promised her a hundred times  
she wouldn't break or lose it. "Ding-dong!" the  
doorbell rang.   
  
"HE"S HERE!" she shrieked. They calmed her down  
and made sure all was perfect. Amy ran down stairs  
and opened the door. Darien stood there in a tuxedo  
with a bouquet of red roses. Amy led him to the  
stairs. He looked up and gasped. She was a vision of  
beauty. Her dress flowing beneath her, ears and neck  
twinkling with diamonds, and the off the shoulder  
part of the dress REALLY caught his eye. She smiled  
and saw how sexy he looked with his tux on. He  
gave her the roses. She had Amy and Raye weave  
some through her hair and put the rest in a vase. He  
took her hand after meeting Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino  
and getting a few looks from Mr. Tsukino, and led  
her out to his car. She suddenly had a strange feeling.  
  
~ Flash ~ "Darien! Can we go for a ride? Can we? Can  
we? Can we?"   
  
" Of course Serena, anything for you." ~flash ~  
  
"Serena? You okay?' Darien asked. She smiled.   
  
"Fine." He helped her into the car and drove to the  
restaurant in silence. When they got there, Darien got  
valet parking and walked her in. He had reserved the  
most expensive table at the most expensive  
restaurant. They sat down and waited to be served.  
Serena looked around the place. It was beautiful.  
There was music and dancing, entertainment and a  
garden to stroll through. This must have cost him a  
fortune!   
  
"So, do you like it?" Darien asked. She looked at him,  
smiling.  
  
"Like it? I love it! It's like being in a dream. I feel like  
a princess!" He smiled. "Well, you're my princess."  
He said smiling. Serena felt that weird feeling again.  
  
~Flash~ "Darien! Will you love me forever?" He  
turned and looked at her smiling. He cupped his  
hand under her chin. "Always and forever, my  
princess." ~Flash~   
  
"Serena?" Darien asked.   
  
"What? OH! Yeah?" he looked skeptical.   
  
"Are you okay? You kinda spaced off." She just  
smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Then the waiter came and took their  
orders. He said it would be awhile, so they could  
help themselves and go wherever they wanted for  
about an hour. Serena, of course, wanted to go to the  
ballroom. She walked up to the top of the stairs with  
Darien beside her. All looked at her even the ones  
dancing on the floor. She saw some giddy looks for  
guys and awed looks for girls. She felt she was  
Cinderella, with her prince beside her. Wait a  
minute! HER prince! Since when was Darien HER  
prince? What was she thinking? As soon as they got  
down to the bottom of the staircase, they were  
bombarded with dance requests. Darien took a  
REALLY beautiful girl to dance with and Serena  
picked a REALLY cute guy. But even being held by  
this guy, Serena still felt a pang of jealousy that she  
had felt before.   
  
~Flash~ "Look at Raye! Hanging all over him like  
that! Who does she think she is!" said Serena. Raye  
and Darien had been going out for a while. Although  
Darien claimed they were just friends, Serena  
couldn't help think it. What really got her was why  
she was so jealous. She was jealous of Raye being  
with him when she wanted it to be her. ~Flash~   
  
"Are you all right?" they man she was dancing with  
asked her. She nodded and curtsied because it was  
the end of the song. Serena immediately went to find  
Darien. When she did she ran into is arms. She didn't  
know why, but every time she danced with someone  
else, it felt like she was cheating on him. A beautiful  
song started up. Darien put him arms around her  
and pulled her close. Serena blushed and got that  
strange feeling again.  
  
~Flash~ Serena stood in her beautiful clothes waiting  
to be asked to dance. OH! Molly was right! It is  
boring unless you have someone to dance with. "My  
I have this dance?" she looked up and gasped in  
happiness. It was Tuxedo Mask! The one she loved.  
She nodded and he pulled her close to him. She  
blushed and got a Déjà vu. She felt that they had  
done this before, a long, long time ago. ~Flash~  
MAN! Thought Serena. Why did this keep  
happening!?! She was having the time of her life and  
she kept getting these Memories! Where were they  
coming from!?! Darien looked and saw Serena in  
deep concentration.   
  
"Come on." He said stopping them. "Let's go for a  
walk." She nodded and he offered his arm to her. She  
took it and they walked to the rose garden. Serena  
felt a feeling of loneliness deep in her heart.   
  
~Flash~ Princess Serenity walked in the rose garden  
she had. She picked one and inhaled its fragrance.   
She was so alone. Yes there were parties and  
dancing, and she liked all that. But what she really  
wanted was someone to hold her and comfort her  
and love her. Not for her beauty or position in life  
but because they loved her for who she was. Serenity  
felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was starting to  
think that that day would never come. ~Flash~  
Serena felt a tear roll down her cheek the same time.  
This was the worst of all of them. This memory  
teared at her heart. Darien sat next to Serena and  
saw a tear fall from her bright blue eyes.   
  
"Serena? What's wrong? You've been like this all  
night." She wiped the tear form her face.   
  
"I've been getting memories. Things that I don't  
remember happening. And they only happen when  
I'm with you." Darien gasped. Could taking her out  
and doing things like this might be affecting her  
heart? There had to be something more powerful that  
the crystal to do that.   
  
"Darien, if it's all right with you, I'm not so hungry  
anymore." Darien smiled and nodded.  
  
"Do you want to leave?" she nodded.   
  
"All right meatball head, let's go." His eyes widened  
as he realized what he said. That word had so many  
memories in it. Serena felt her heart burst as he said  
those words.   
  
~Flash~ "So, how's the empty meatball head?"  
~Flash~   
  
~Flash "Hi there, meatball head!" ~Flash~   
  
~Flash~ "I love you, my meatball head." ~Flash~   
  
~Flash~ "Meatball head! Don't go in there! You  
probably would get lost in your own closet!" ~Flash~  
  
~Flash~ "Quit following me, meatball head!" ~Flash~   
  
~Flash~ "Quit being such a klutz, meatball head!"  
~Flash~   
  
~Flash~ "What's the matter meatball head? Fail  
another test?" ~Flash~   
  
~Flash~ "Thanks for listening, meatball head." She  
glared at him. "I thought you said you wouldn't call  
me that anymore! You did say that didn't you?" he  
smiled. "Yeah." ~End Flash~   
  
Serena felt dizzy as she was overcome with all these  
memories. She fainted and Darien caught her. He  
picked her up, paid the bill, and walked out to his car  
with her still in his arms. He set her in the passenger  
seat and started the car up. He was deciding where to  
go. He couldn't bring her back to her house. Her  
parents would get ideas of why she was passed out.  
His only other conclusion was to bring her to his  
place. "Why did I call her 'meatball head'!?! I knew  
she would have gotten all those memories after what  
she told me. I am so stupid!" Once they reached his  
apartment he took her inside his room and laid her  
down on his bed. He went to call Amy about what  
happened.  
  
You like? E-mail me.  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

Author: Serenita  
Title: A Hearts Pain  
Rating: PG  
Chapter Nine  
Chapter 9  
  
Serena awoke to some strangely   
familiar surroundings.  
  
She knew this place, but she didn't. She walked out  
and looked around. Once more that feeling overcame  
her.  
  
~Flash~ "Darien! I brought you cookies!" ~ Falsh ~   
  
~Flash~ "What do you want?" he asked. She shut the  
door behind her.   
  
"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was just so happy  
to see you I didn't realize you were in a bad mood."   
  
"No! No! That's not it."   
  
"I promise I will work harder in school, okay? "   
  
"No! That's not what I mean. I mean.... I just don't  
have the same feelings for you as before."  
  
"Darien! You couldn't have forgotten the past! About  
you and me and the moon kingdom!" he slammed  
his fist to the wall. The whole time he didn't look at  
her. "Why do I have to be judged by what happened  
in the past! That was then, I'm not that! I..." he  
turned to look at her to say something but stopped.  
There were tears glistening in her eyes. She looked  
down and saw Rini's shoes.   
  
"Rini's here, isn't she? I know she's just a little kid  
and all but I feel that she's replaced me somehow."  
He turned away.   
  
"Don't be silly!" she looked down.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry Darien. I guess we weren't  
meant to be together after all." And she turned and  
left. Darien watched her leave with sadness. 'I'm  
sorry, Serena.' he thought right before he started to  
cry. ~Flash~  
  
~Flash~ Serena pounded on his door.   
  
"Darien? Darien!" he opened the door.   
  
"Could you keep it quiet? Do you know what time it  
is?" he hissed.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. But Darien, there is something really  
important that I need to talk to you about.' He  
sighed.  
  
"Serena, there's nothing to talk about, so please, go  
home." He turned to close the door but Serena  
stopped him.  
  
"Darien, please tell me, have you had a strange  
Dream about us lately?" he stopped and turned.  
"Strange Dream?"..."That's the same dream all  
right." Darien said after listing to Serena.   
  
"It gives me the creeps, but hey! Maybe it's just  
something we ate and it's all a nightmare!"   
  
"But it said you wouldn't survive!" she smiled.  
  
"Oh, Darien, now I know why you were so cold  
hearted. It was just to protect me, yeah?" Darien  
looked down.  
  
"I thought is was just a dream at first but now I think  
it really tells us of our future!"  
  
"Darien, I don't care what happens to me. As long as  
I can be with you." He looked to see her staring at the  
ground.   
  
"Serena we..." he put his hand to his chest.   
  
"Wait." She said   
  
"...must stay.."  
  
"Please!" she was pleading with him.   
  
"...away from each other!" and he backed her out the  
door and shut.   
  
"Darien!" she was pounding on the door. "Don't shut  
me out of your life! I don't care what happens to me,  
even if the world collapses I still want us to be  
together! Darien? DARIEN!" she fell to the floor,  
crying outside of his apartment. "Why does it have to  
be this way!?!" he asked the sky. ~End Flash~ Serena  
stood in the middle of his apartment. She  
remembered. She remembered everything! How they  
fell in love. Why they broke up, their past, present  
and future , and what happened a few days ago that  
caused her to run away form him. Darien came in  
and saw tears running down her face. She saw him  
and glared at him with pain, anger, and sadness. She  
turned to run away but Darien caught her. "Let go of  
me!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong? Why are you like this?" she  
stared at him. "WHY AM I LIKE THIS !?! WHY AM I  
LIKE THIS !?! BECAUSE YOU WERE CHEATING  
ON ME WITH ANOTHER GIRL! THAT'S WHY I  
AM LIKE THIS!" Darien sighed. She had gotten her  
memories back.   
  
"Serena let me explain.." she glared at him.  
  
"No! I don't want you to explain!" Darien held on to  
her arm tight.  
  
"Listen to me Serena." he said. She was struggling to  
be let go.   
  
"We were just working on the project. She was  
putting moves on me and I didn't think anything of it  
because I was to busy thinking about our fight. How  
much I didn't want to lose you." Serena stopped  
struggling and listened.   
  
"Then she pulled me out of my thinking, pushed me  
down, and kissed me. Then you walked in. You ran  
out so fast that I couldn't explain it all to you. Then I  
through her out of my apartment and chased after  
you. Then you got hit. I was with you to the hospital  
the whole way. I stayed by your side the whole time.  
Then you woke up and didn't remember me." Serena  
stared at him.  
  
"Is that true Darien? You weren't cheating on me?" he  
looked up at her and smiled.   
  
"I would never! You mean everything to me Serena!  
You give my life meaning, you make me want to live,  
and I love you so much that sometimes I cry! Serena,  
you make me want to live! You gave me so much!"  
She smiled through her tears.   
  
"I just wanted to hear you say it." And she ran into  
his arms. He kissed her all over. Her face, her ears,  
her nose, her neck, her forehead.   
  
"I'm so glad your back." He whispered in her ear. She  
smiled.   
  
"How could I have remembered all of this so  
quickly?" she asked. He smiled. "Our love is so  
much powerful that the silver crystal, that's what  
removed your memories, that they came back. Our  
love is that strong, Serena." she smiled through her  
tears.  
  
"And it always will be." she said. He smiled and  
leaned down to kiss her.   
  
"I'll love you forever. I promise." And then he kissed  
her. She returned it with passion. And that was only  
one out of trillions that they would share.  
  
  
I love happy endings. E-mail me. (I say that a  
lot don't I?)  
  
  
  
  



	10. Epilogue

Author: Serenita  
Title: A Hearts Pain  
Rating: PG  
Epilogue  
Epilogue  
  
*1000 years later, in Crystal Tokyo *   
  
"So that's what happened mommy?" asked little Rini.  
Serenity smiled.   
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"And they lived happily ever after?" she asked again.  
Serenity smiled again. "Little one, it is time for bed."  
She tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Goodnight my angel."   
  
" 'Night mommy!" Serenity closed the door. Someone  
grabbed her from behind. She screamed and turned.  
Endymion stood there. She sighed and leaned  
foreword and hugged him.   
  
"How about an answer to that question." He asked.  
She looked confused.  
  
"What question?" he smiled.   
  
"Did we live happily ever after?" She smiled, leaned  
foreword, and kissed him passionately. When they  
parted he lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed and he picked  
her up in his arms and carried her off to their  
bedroom, with her arms around his neck.   
  
"I love you, Serenity." He whispered.   
  
"I love you, Endymion. Happy Anniversary."  
  
  



End file.
